Le Journal de Piper
by MaryJee
Summary: Euh...bah tout est dit dans ma page d'acceuil... Pour les français idéalement...mais si vous êtes anglais et que vous comprenez le français et ce qui est écrit ici , vous pouevez venir le lire...ça me fera plaisir.


**Fanfic**** intro 2: Les personnages**

Il y aura bien sûrs les Storm Hawks:

**Aerrow:** 14 ans, le plus jeune et le plus doué des Seigneurs du ciel de l'Atmos. Il est super bon au combat corps à corps. Il est le dernier descendant de la lignée des Storm Hawks. Sa signature est l'Ange de l'Éclair (ou Griffe de l'Éclair... j'ignore le terme en français, mais en anglais c'est Lightning Claw). Son pire ennemi est Dark Ace. Téméraire et rusé, on pourrait dire qu'il a un grand coeur et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour sauver l'Atmos et les gens qui y vivent.

**Piper:** 14 ans, elle est en charge des tactiques et de la navigation. **Je crois **qu'elle craque pour Aerrow. Elle est super intelligente et passionnée des cristaux.

**Stork** [âge indéterminé, pilote du Condor. Paranoïaque sur les bords (ce qui est plutot drôle).

**Finn:** 15 ans, tireur d'élite et Grand Domo de la Terra Valpon. Parfois il se pense un peu bon. Il est trop sympathique

.**Junko** 15 ans, euh... costaud du groupe. Il est très fort et trop adorable. Pourtant, son peuple, les Torgnols (Wallopians en anglais) sont reconnu comme des "brutes épaisses". Il arrive à manger n'importe quoi.Et leur pire ennemis...

**Dark**** Ace:** Pire ennemis des Storm Hawks, il est reconnus comme étant un homme sans pitié. Il n'a jamais perdu un Duel aérien...ou presque (c'était vrai avant qu'Aerrow gagne contre Dark Ace dans la 2e partie du premier épisode). Il est aussi excellent au combat corps à corps.Je ne fait pas la description des autres méchants car ces derniers ne seront que figurants ou y seront décrit dans la fanFic.

**---------x-----x-------x-------x-----x--------x---x-------x--x----------**

Les personnages inventés ( mon imaginaire et aussi pas touche... j'y met mon copyright! )

**Aelis****Shanya****Sky**** Hope:** Surnomée Aelis Sky, elle a 14 ans et protège la Terra Hope. Elle est assistante à l'élaboration des missions (sa mère est la tacticienne des Sky's Hope( Espoir du Ciel en français), l'escadre locale). Elle assure aussi les arrière de son père, le Seigneur du Ciel des Sky's Hope (nommé Jake) lors des combats aériens. Elle n'a pas d'arme...ou plutôt, elle n'a pas de cristaux spéciaux comme les autres personnages...(la raison dans le prochain article).

**Dimitryann** Surnommée D-Yann, elle a 14 ans et protège la Terra Dj (elle est Guerrière volontaire en cas d'attaque des Cycloniennes). Elle est chorégraphe pour la troupe de dance de sa Terra et pour la chanteuse la plus célèbre de l'Atmos...Dj Jaymie! D-Yann n'a pas de cristaux non plus...En effet son arme est une flute traversière (avec possibilité d'Ultra Son) sculptée dans un Striker (le même cristal utilisé par Aerrow).Les 2 filles on un véhicule semblables à celui d'Aerrow...Chaque nouveau personnages seront dans cet article...pour l'instant il y en a pas d'autre

**Fanfic**** intro 3 : Mes Terras! (donc pas touche...mon ****copryright**** à moi!) **

**Terra Dj:**Cette Terra ressemble à Terra Neon...mais en un peu plus petit. C'est là qu'on y fabrique les armes instrumentales (comme la flute traversière de D-Yann). Au sud de la Terra, on peu assister au concert les plus attendus de l'Atmos et on peux aussi rencontrer des chanteurs et des musiciens ultra connu. Il y a aussi la compétition annuelle de danse (Les Terras Dansent). La partie nord de Terra Dj est la propriété des Cycloniens tandis que la partie sud appartient à la Terra Atmosia (tout en restant un brin autonome). À savoir, il n'y a pas vraiment de nom de famille sur cette Terra puisque le nom DJ précède le prénom de l'habitant (donc si t'as tout compris...Dimitryann s'appelle en fait Dj Dimitryann, cependant rare sont les habitants qui disent Dj[leur nom).

**---x--x---x--x---x--x---x----x----x--x---x--x---x--x---x---**

**Terra Hope:**C'est une Terra pacifique. Les personne qui y vivent ont des dons spéciaux à cause des radiations des cristaux qu'il y a dans le sol. C'est pourquoi il n'ont pas vraiment besoin de cristaux ou d'armes. Par contre, même s'il sont hyper puissants (déjà à l'âge de 4 ans ils peuvent généré des tremblement de terre)...il ont quand même besoin d'une escadre nommée Sky's Hope (Espoir du ciel en français). Le nom de cette Terra en français c'est Terra Espoir, mais dans la fanFic je vais toujours dire Terra Hope.

**Le Journal de Piper **

[Que la fanFic #1 commence! (j'vous avertit le journal d'Aerrow commence presque pareil)

Idred'nev 7 mars 2008

Cher Journal,Comment ça va?

Moi SUPER...Ce fut une superbe journée, ou presque. Tout à commencé quand...

Vers 9h ce matin, Dark Ace est venu nous souhaiter un bon matin. Plutôt sympa pour un mec qui nous a mis un raclée. Pour en venir à bout: 3 missiles et 4 Ange de l'Éclair.

Puis, un peu plus tard, nous nous somme perdu dans l'Atmos et avons aterrit sur une Terra en forme de clé de sol...La mystérieuse Terra Dj...

C'est en errant sur cette Terra que j'ai vu pour la première Dimitryann. Une jeune fille se disant âgée de 14 ans, plutôt jolie à en voir le visage des garçons [ah fallait voir sa...quand même! un peu plus et leur langue touchait le sol!

Idemas 8 mars 2008

Piper: Euh Qui est tu?

La fille[Rire: Moi c'est Dimitryann. On m'appelle Dim, D-Yann [Diane ou Dimitri... Euh, comment t'est arrivé ici? Qui c'est le beau blond[d'un signe de la main, elle fait salut à Finn... Et le rouqin?

Finn: Moi c'est Finn [il rougit.

Aerrow: Et moi, Aerrow.

D-Yann [en regardant Junko, admirative: Ah mon Dieu! Est-tu un Torgnol?

Junko: Oui... J'suis Junko.

D-Yann: Wow !!! T'es trop chou... Désolé...T'es le premier Torgnol que je vois. [elle regarde Stork en souriant Salut! C'est quoi ton nom...

Stork se méfie...

D-Yann: Allez sois pas timide [elle lui tend la main Appelle-moi D-Yann.

Stork: Stork. [il lui donne la main

D-Yann [voyant Radarr: Oh! Salut!

Aerrow : Il s'appelle Radarr...c'est mon co-pilote

D-Yann: Trop cool!

Piper: J'suis contente de te connaitre. Et je crois le dire au nom de toute l'équipe...

D-Yann: Contente de vous connaitre! Au nom de touts les habitants de la Terra...Bienvenue sur Terra Dj.


End file.
